


Complications

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [21]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Bed Rest, Best Friends, Comforting Flack, F/M, Friendship, Male Friendship, Motherhood, Past Danny Messer/Lindsey Monroe, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Stressed Flack, Talking, Unhappy Jessica, Worried Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While Flack is talking to Danny about one side of Angell's pregnancy, Angell gets some bad news from her doctor.





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the prompt " _upset_."

"Mood swings."

"Excuse me?" Danny said, lifting his head up from his task to look at his friend.

"Jess's got these weird mood swings going on," Flack said, coming into the office Danny shared with Adam. "I don't know what'll set her off these days. Either she gets really angry or really sad at the drop of a hat."

Danny smirked slightly. "I don't envy you. I've seen what she's like when she gets mad."

"Doctor says this is normal but I don't think I can go through this for another three months," Flack said with a sigh, dropping into Adam's seat. "I love her, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just want to lock her in the bedroom until she's calmed down again."

Danny got a better look at him. "She hasn't hit you, has she?"

"Not with her fists," Flack said slowly.

"What _has_ she hit you with?"

"A couple pillows and this stuffed animal Sam gave her a while back," he said, shutting his eyes. "She apologizes afterward. And I know she's not angry at me, she's just frustrated."

"Doctor's still keeping a close eye on her?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He's not happy with how things are going. He doesn't want to put her on bed rest right now because she doesn't absolutely _need_ it, but he's wanting her to stop working soon. And she loves her job."

"I know."

Flack sighed again. "Jess's really not suited for pregnancy. I wouldn't be surprised if this is our only kid."

"You still want a boy?"

"At this point, I just want the kid to be healthy, no matter what sex it is." He looked at his friend closely. "When you and Lindsay were together, did you two ever talk about kids?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean, we were serious and all, and it came up. But neither of us were ready."

Flack looked at him for a moment and then leaned forward. "And now?"

"I think I could maybe handle a kid," he said slowly. "But let's see how I deal with uncle duty first."

"Yeah." 

Flack looked at his watch. "I'm going to call her, see what's going on. Maybe tonight you want to watch the game?"

"At my place, I'm taking it."

"Yeah."

"Sure. Call me if there's any change in the plan."

"Got it." Flack got up and headed out of the office. He waited until he was outside the building to place his call.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Can you come home for a minute? I have something to tell you."

"Bad news?" he asked, registering the tone of her voice.

"I have to stop working now."

Flack's eyes widened slightly. "What did the doctor say, Jess?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Twenty minutes or so, hopefully."

"Okay."

**\---**

When he walked in the door he took one look at her angry face and knew the news was bad. "How come you have to stop working?"

"My blood pressure's too high," she said, bringing her fingers up and keeping them apart by half an inch. "He's this close to putting me on bed rest because, on top of the blood pressure, my feet and hands are starting to swell."

"The signs you might be getting preeclampsia?"

"Yeah." She picked up a couch pillow and threw it back on the couch. "I just want the baby out. I hate being in this body right now. I can't sleep, I'm tired all the time, I feel uncomfortable, and now I'm having to stop doing the one thing that gets me out of this apartment because my body can't go through a pregnancy like a normal woman."

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was rigid for a moment but slowly she began to relax. "We'll get you out of the house for things until the doctor says you have to go on bed rest."

"Don, I'm scared I may have this baby too soon," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist as best she could. "And there's so much that can go wrong."

"I know," he said, rubbing her back lightly. "But you'll get through it. We'll both get through it. And when we do we'll have a kid that we're going to love more than anything else."

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly.

"Look, I've got my cell on and I can call Mac to let him know I may not be able to go back to work for an hour or two. How about I make you lunch and you just relax?"

"Okay," she said. She let him go and moved over to the couch. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Making you miss work."

"Look, right now, you and the baby are more important to me than the job. Everyone knows that you aren't handling this pregnancy well and there's going to be times I just can't come to work for a whole day."

"Yeah, but..."

He went back over to the couch and knelt down in front of her. "It's okay, Jess. I promise."

She nodded slowly and smiled at him. When he saw that, he relaxed and smiled back. Things were going to be okay, he thought to himself. Or at least he hoped they would.


End file.
